Les mots de mon coeur
by LadyGlee
Summary: Un carnet. Des pages. Des phrases. Des mots. Ce sont ses pensées. La seule chose qu'il n' a pas emporté avec lui.


**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait aujourd'hui un mois que Stiles avait disparu. Pas disparu, mort. Mais son père n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer ce mot qui rendait trop réelle la situation.

Cela faisait un mois que le shérif tentait de survivre à la perte de son fils unique. Les jours passaient mais la douleur ne s'estompait pas pour autant.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette chambre qui lui rappelait que trop bien les derniers moments avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de franchir le pas. Pour Stiles. Pour lui.

Il monta une à une les seize marches qui le séparaient de cette pièce. Seize, comme le nombre d'années que Stiles avait vécu. Il marqua une courte pause, serrant la poignée de toutes ses forces pour ne pas trembler. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes avant de réussir à entrer. Chose faite, il se mit à détailler la pièce. Elle respirait encore Stiles. Tout ici lui rappelait son fils défunt. Il fit un pas vers son bureau et attrapa une photo. Sa main se mit à trembler devant les pitreries de son fils et de son meilleur ami. Il la reposa à sa place n'ayant pas la force d'en faire autre chose.

Quelque chose attira son œil. C'était un petit carnet noir tout simple. Jamais il n'avait vu Stiles avec. Il s'en empara et l'ouvrit. A la vue de ce qu'il contenait, il faillit le lâcher. Sous le choc, il se laissa tomber sur le lit encore défait et se mit à parcourir une à une chaque page.

Il lui fallut presque une heure pour parvenir à la fin. Les larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Cora et Derek étaient au loft. La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi faire pour sortir son frère de sa léthargie. Depuis le décès de Stiles, le loup s'était refermé sur lui-même et ne lui adressait la parole que lorsque c'était strictement nécessaire. Autant dire rarement. Il vivait reclus dans sa chambre depuis un mois, ses émotions oscillant entre colère, tristesse et culpabilité.

On frappa à la porte. Cora n'attendant personne alla ouvrir avec hâte. Lorsqu'elle se trouva nez à nez avec l'individu, elle faillit s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

─ Derek c'est pour toi, dit-elle en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer leur invité.

Elle entendit son frère grogner alors qu'il descendait mais la surprise le fit taire lorsqu'il découvrit l'homme en face de lui.

─ Shérif Stilinski ? En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

Les deux hommes ne s'étaient parlés qu'une fois, le jour de la mort de Stiles. Il lui avait présenté ses plus sincères condoléances avant de disparaître.

─ Je pense que vous devriez lire ceci, répondit le père de Stiles en lui tendant un carnet.

Derek haussa un sourcil, formulant ainsi une question muette.

─ C'était à Stiles, ajouta le shérif répondant à l'interrogation implicite du loup.

─ Je ne pense pas qu...

─ Lisez-le. Il aurait voulu que vous le lisiez.

Le shérif posa le carnet sur la table à côté de lui et rentra chez lui.

Derek contempla le livret ne sachant quoi faire. Que pouvait-il y avoir dans ce calepin pour que le shérif se déplace jusque chez lui et lui ordonne de le lire ?

─ Tu devrez suivre son conseil, déclara Cora en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

Le loup ne répondit rien, attrapa le carnet et monta dans sa chambre. Il se laissa choir sur son lit, hésitant encore à l'ouvrir. A vrai dire il avait peur de ce qu'il contenait. Prenant son courage à deux mains et se répétant plusieurs fois qu'il n'était pas lâche, il se mit à le lire.

**Jour 1**

**Aujourd'hui, ça fait deux ans que Scott est devenu un loup-garou. Et ça fait deux ans que je mens à mon père.**

**(Je me demande encore pourquoi je commence un journal ! C'est complètement débile. En fait je crois que j'ai besoin de****parler à quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre ma situation. Autant le faire avec moi-même.)**

**Jour 2**

**Il s'est passé tellement de chose en une semaine. Une bande d'alpha complètement dégénérés est arrivée en ville et s'en prit à nous. Isaac a perdu la mémoire alors qu'il était sur les traces d'Erica et Boyd. Scott a refusé de de se faire tatouer une sorte de lézard (trop tôt selon lui). Ah oui, les animaux pètent un câble. Même Prada s'en prend à Lydia c'est vous dire ! Peut-être qu'il n'apprécie pas de porter le même nom que le sac de sa maîtresse.**

**(J'avais abandonné l'idée du journal mais là ça fait beaucoup d'un coup. Il faut que j'évacue ou mon cerveau va explosé. Ce que j'écris n'a sûrement aucun sens mais c'est tel quel dans ma tête. Un vrai chaos.)**

**Jour 3**

**Hier, j'ai entraîné Scott à la fête d'anniversaire d'une amie que je connais depuis toujours. Elle m'a littéralement sauté dessus. Elle a décidé que je serais celui qui prendrait sa virginité. Genre moi ? Je n'ai pas su quoi faire et me suis laissé guider. Je me suis absenté une seconde et elle avait disparu. Dans un sens j'étais soulagé car je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'aller plus loin avec elle. J'avais quelqu'un d'autre en tête...**

**Mon père est venu m'annoncer qu'Heather avait réellement disparu. Elle n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis la veille au soir. Je suis le dernier à l'avoir vu, ça craint.**

**Isaac par un tour de magie à la Deaton impliquant baignoire et glaçons (je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place) à retrouver la mémoire. On sait où sont Erica et Boyd. Enfin Boyd car dans ses souvenirs Erica est morte. On refuse tous d'y croire (surtout Derek) mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence...**

**Les loups ont décidé de passer à l'attaque. Derek et Scott parce que l'autre psychopathe n'en a rien à faire. D'ailleurs au moment même où j'écris, ils sont sûrement arrivés à la banque. **

**Peter a beau être un con, c'est grâce à lui qu'on a découvert le plan des alpha. Réduire en miettes Scott et Derek. Malheureusement c'était trop tard. J'ai entendu les hurlements de mon meilleur ami et du grand méchant loup et soudain j'ai eu peur. Peur de ne plus les revoir, peur de les perdre.**

**(J'ai décidé de ne pas tenir un journal intime, trop fille à mon goût mais un carnet journalier. Où est la différence ? Juste le nom.)**

**Jour 4**

**J'ai reçu un appel de Lydia à 4h du matin. Elle a trouvé un corps sans même l'avoir cherché. Elle recommence ses crises d'inconscience comme lorsqu'elle était sous l'influence de Peter. J'ai d'abord pensé que les loups y étaient pour quelque chose. Puis en observant bien ça n'avait rien de lougarifique. J'ai découvert qu'Heather était morte comme le gars de Lydia et comme la fille de la forêt. Tous les trois étaient vierges. Ce n'est pas un loup qui les a tué mais un humain.**

**Erica est morte et Derek a retrouvé sa petite sœur Cora en vie. **

**Ma vie part en lambeaux. En plus des alpha, on doit maintenant mettre la main sur un tueur en série. Et en attendant les cadavres s'accumulent.**

**Jour 5**

**Un autre gars a disparu ce matin. J'ai essayé de savoir s'il était vierge et Scott a pris ça à la légère. Je n'ai pas trouvé ça drôle car moi-même je suis vierge. On a fini par le retrouver. Mort comme les autres. Il avait un petit chien alors j'ai essayé de convaincre Lydia de se débarrasser du sien. En vain. Elle m'a conseillé de laisser mon père se charger de l'affaire mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de surnaturel derrière tout ça. Mon père ne pourra rien y faire. Deaton n'a fait que confirmer mes suppositions. Il m'a aussi parlé des druides.**

**Un prof a disparu et Harris aussi. Les trois étaient militaires. Et on a découvert que notre ennemi était un Darach (un druide luttant du côté du mal en résumé)**

**La conversation que j'ai eu avec Deaton a remué le couteau dans la plaie. Je me sens de plus en plus mal de mentir à mon père. Mais je me dis que c'est pour le protéger. Je ne peux pas le perdre, il est tout ce qu'il me reste.**

**Jour 6**

**Ces derniers jours ont été complètement dingues c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas écrit plus tôt.**

**Les loups ont été empoisonnés à l'aconit et ils ont tous essayé de mettre fin à leur vie. Même Scott. Il est comme un frère pour moi et le voir comme ça m'a fendu le cœur. Ça a toujours été lui et moi et une fois encore il ne pouvait pas y avoir de Scott sans Stiles. On a failli y passer tous les deux.**

**Ça va faire deux jours que Derek ne donne pas de nouvelles. Il y a encore vingt-quatre heures il était déclaré mort. Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Puis j'ai cru à une blague. Mais non. Pour tout le monde Derek avait succombé mais pour moi ça ne pouvait être vrai. J'étais dans le déni le plus total parce que personne ne pouvait m'enlever mon loup. Pas ''mon'' loup au sens propre même si j'aimerais que ce soit le cas... Ensuite on a découvert qu'Ennis n'était pas mort, alors l'espoir est permis. **

**Pour en revenir à ''mon'' loup, je sais que ça peut paraître étrange. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours été amoureux de Lydia. Mais depuis près d'un an mes sentiments ont évolué. Lydia est mon amie, mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas quand j'ai commencé à ressentir ça pour Derek et de toute façon je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais. Je ne sais même pas ce qui peut m'attirer chez lui. Il est froid, désagréable, aigri. Mais si on creuse un peu plus, on découvre un être traumatisé par son passé, qui se soucie du bien-être des autres même s'il ne le montre pas. Au fond c'est tout ça qui fait son charme.**

**Jour 7**

**Il y a eu de nouveaux meurtres. Des médecins. Ce sont des sacrifices par 3. Scott a peur pour sa mère mais au final c'est Deaton qui trinque. Mon père est de plus en plus perdu. Je vais bien devoir par lui révéler que le monde qui l'entoure est bien plus complexe qu'il ne l'imagine. Scott insiste mais je ne veux pas. Lui révéler ce secret le mettra encore plus en danger qu'il ne l'est actuellement. Il est le seul parent qui me reste. Je ne peux pas le perdre.**

**Derek est vivant. Le soulagement fut intense mais une nouvelle menace pèse sur lui. Kali veut se venger. Cette nuit, elles est venue au loft. Le plan a mal tourné. Une fois de plus. Les alpha ont impliqué ma prof d'anglais dans tout ça. C'est seulement quand j'ai vu la manière dont elle le regardait que j'ai compris. Derek ne sera jamais mien.**

**Boyd est mort. Ils l'ont planté sur les griffes de Derek. Il est resté prostré dans l'eau à côté du corps de son bêta rongé par la culpabilité. J'ai cette image gravée dans la tête. Je revois encore ses mains trembler et ses yeux se remplir de larmes. J'étais totalement impuissant face à sa douleur. Je n'ai pu faire qu'une chose. J'ai posé ma main sur son épaule pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. J'étais là pour lui et je serais là à chaque fois qu'il en aura besoin. C'est une promesse.**

**Jour 8**

**Derek a disparu et personne ne semble s'en inquiéter. Même Cora. Tu parles d'une sœur !**

**Peter nous a raconté l'histoire de son adolescence et comment ses yeux de bêta sont devenues bleus. Le tragique destin d'un premier amour. Derek a abrégé la vie de Paige. Il a tué une innocente. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à le voir comme un monstre. Il a fait ça par amour et je pense qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de la voir agoniser.**

**Je n'ai eu que la version de Peter et je n'ai pas confiance en lui. A-t-il dit toute la vérité ? J'en doute.**

**La seule chose qui me préoccupe réellement c'est de savoir comment va Derek. J'aimerais être là pour lui mais il ne me laissera pas faire.**

**Jour 9**

**Le Darach a pris Tara. Elle bossait avec mon père. La menace est de plus en plus proche. J'ai cru que mon père était le suivant. Je n'avais plus le choix. Je devais lui révéler mon secret. **

**J'ai commencé à lui expliquer et j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il ne me croyait pas. Cora était là pour apporter la preuve de mes dires. Mais elle s'est évanouie. Entre temps un prof a disparu. Nous étions tous pommés. Puis j'ai fait le rapprochement, Tara a été prof. Mon père était sauf. Pour cette fois. **

**Mon père ne voulait toujours pas croire à l'existence du surnaturel alors j'ai utilisé quelque chose que j'ai regretté dans la seconde : ma mère.**

**Un autre prof est mort et mon père a été enlevé par le Darach. Ou devrais-je dire par Jennifer Blake. La petite-amie de Derek est notre ennemie. Il a toujours eu un don pour choisir ses copines que c'en affligeant. Mais je n'ai pas la force d'en rire. Mon père a disparu et la dernière chose qu'on a fait c'est se disputer.**

**Jour 10**

**Elle est arrivée comme une fleur, l'embrassant comme si de rien était. J'en ai eu la nausée. J'ai eu des envies de meurtre aussi. Elle avait pris mon père en plus d'avoir Derek. Il l'a presque tuée mais elle était la seule à savoir où mon père se trouvait. C'était la seule chose qui comptait. Après il en fera ce qu'il veut même si j'ai une préférence pour la réduire en bouillie.**

**J'ai sauvé Cora. J'espère que Derek me remerciera comme il se doit.**

**Melissa a rejoint les victimes de Jennifer. Scott a pactisé avec le diable en personne. Je me retrouve plus seul que jamais. **

**Jour 11**

**Le père de Scott est en ville. C'est le pompon.**

**J'ai commencé à perdre espoir quant aux chances de retrouver nos parents. Melissa, Chris et mon père sont les trois derniers sacrifices. J'en ai fait une crise de panique. Lydia m'a embrassé et j'ai retrouvé mon calme. J'aurais donné cher pour recevoir ce baiser il y a un an mais là j'aurais aimé que ce soient les lèvres de Derek qui se posent sur les miennes. C'est égoïste de penser à ça alors que mon père est en danger. Je me raccroche à ce que je peux.**

**On a fini par savoir où nos parents étaient. Le Nemeton. Mais personne ne connaît son emplacement. Deaton a une solution. Allison, Scott et moi allons nous sacrifier. C'est très risqué : soit on survit soit on meurt.**

**Ce sont peut-être les derniers mots que j'écris mais je fais ça pour sauver mon père. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Je lui dois bien ça. Je sais que si je ne survis pas il sera effondré mais j'espère qu'il trouvera la force pour ne pas sombrer. Après la mort de maman, j'étais là pour le soutenir. Qui le fera si je disparais à mon tour ? J'ai l'espoir secret que Melissa sera là pour lui. Cette expérience va sûrement les rapprocher. Je sais que j'ai souvent déçu mon père ces deux dernières années. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été un fils exemplaire. Je me fais la promesse que si la mort ne vient pas frapper à ma porte alors je ferai tout pour qu'il soit fier. **

**Si je meurs il y aura une promesse que je ne pourrai pas tenir : être là pour Derek quand il en a besoin. Je sais que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un humain trop bavard pour lui mais je m'en fiche. Au moins j'aurais représenté quelque chose pour lui. **

**Je me souviens des fois où il me plaquait aux murs, de la fois où je lui ai sauvé la vie dans cette piscine glacée ou encore de la fois où nous étions l'un sur l'autre paralysés. Je revois encore le moment où il me sauve des griffes d'Isacc et clame haut et fort qu'il est l'alpha. J'emporte tous ces souvenirs avec moi et surtout celui de ses yeux bleus reflétant l'agacement quand j'ouvre la bouche. Lui m'oubliera certainement...Il ne connaîtra jamais mon secret mais toi petit carnet je vais te le révéler : je suis irrésistiblement attiré par Derek. En fait, c'est bien plus fort que cela, je l'aime.**

**(Penser à déchirer cette page si jamais je survis)**

Mais Stiles n'avait pas survécu, emportant avec lui ses secrets. Derek bondit de son lit, dégringola les escaliers et sortit en vitesse. Il avait besoin de s'aérer. Il marcha sans but précis repensant à ce qu'il venait de lire. Il était abasourdi et en colère contre lui-même. Jamais il ne s'était douté des sentiments que l'humain entretenait à son égard. Si seulement il avait su. Si seulement il avait prêté un peu plus d'attention au jeune homme. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas s'attacher à l'humain pour que ce dernier ne souffre pas. Il avait tenté de l'oublié avec Jennifer. Mauvais choix. Encore.

Il s'arrêta, réalisant soudain où ses pas l'avait mené. La tombe de Stiles. Il n'avait pas mis les pieds au cimetière depuis l'enterrement. Même à ce moment-là, il était resté à regarder de loin ne voulant pas s'imposer. Il avait écouté le shérif parler de son fils ainsi que ses amis. Et il était parti sans se retourner.

Sur la tombe du jeune homme, il y avait un bouquet de fleurs fraîches. Il posa sa main sur le marbre froid de la pierre tombale. Et les mots vinrent de lui-même.

─ Ton père a trouvé ton carnet. Il l'a lu et m'a ordonné de le lire. C'est ce que j'ai fait.

Il se tut. Il pouvait presque entendre Stiles râler qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lire les pages de son journal. Non pas journal, carnet journalier. Derek ne put réprimer un faible sourire.

─ Je crois que j'ai des excuses à te présenter. J'aurai dû savoir ce que tu ressentais mais les derniers événements m'avaient convaincu que si je m'attachais à quelqu'un et plus particulièrement à toi, tu serais en danger. A la place j'ai préféré taire mes sentiments et t'ignorer. Je suis désolé si mes actes t'ont blessé.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

─ Cette promesse que tu t'es fait, être toujours là pour moi, c'est le cas. Tu es dans mon cœur et même si ça fait plus mal qu'autre chose en ce moment, une fois la douleur estompée tout ira mieux. Le temps pansera mes blessures mais il ne me fera pas t'oublier. Sans le savoir, j'étais à toi et je serai à toi à jamais.

Puis Derek inspira profondément. Trois mots butaient contre ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'il le dise. C'était vital. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir laissé son cœur parler avant alors il devait se rattraper. C'était trop tard mais au moins il l'aurait fait.

─ Je t'aime Stiles.

Le vent se mit à souffler. Un ''Je t'aime'' parvint aux oreilles de Derek. Les derniers mots de Stiles, son dernier souffle.

* * *

**J'espère que ça ne vous a pas déprimé (d'après vos reviews si ^^) C'est la première fois que je fais une deathfiction et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. A vous de me dire.**

**La review ne mord pas.**

**PS: pour vous remonter le moral venait lire mes autres fictions beaucoup plus joyeuses. Je vous conseille _Babar, Oiseau, Hyène, Nain de jardin, Phobie, Père Noël & Petite souris etc..._**


End file.
